Sentido
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Apple White no ha dejado de pensar en lo que le sucedió durante los Juegos de Dragones, ella busca respuestas y va a hablar con los Hermanos Grimm al respecto, ¿ellos resolverán sus dudas o solo la llenarán de más? ¿Para ella algo de esto tendrá sentido? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Un placer verlos de nuevo queridos lectores, en esta historia es donde empieza lo bueno de mi proyecto "El Capítulo Final", si no saben de lo que hablo les recomiendo leer los capítulos anteriores que se encuentran en mi perfil.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sentido**

 _ **Nos encontramos en una parte oculta del Bosque Encantado, la cual pocos conocen y que guarda una gran belleza gracias al lago que en conjunto al ruido de las cascadas del lugar crean una ambiente calmado, en donde las personas van a hablar sin que nadie los moleste o sepan que están haciendo, en especial cubiertas por el cielo crepuscular que producía a estas horas. Este es en lugar en el que Apple White, la hija de Blancanieves, había citado a su amiga Darling Charming, hija de los Charming la cual lleva la tradición de los caballeros aunque sea una chica.**_

 _ **Para Apple la razón del encuentro es el aclarar las cosas entre ellas, y esperar que nada cambiara su amistad aún con lo que paso en el Juego de Dragones.**_

 _¡Brooke! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!_

 ** _¿De qué hablas? Solo estoy narrando la historia._**

 _Pero hija, este es el final de la historia, te adelantaste demasiado._

 _ **Si, ya lo sé y es por eso que lo hice. No puedo soportar todo el drama romántico, solo quiero ir hasta el final donde sé que las cosas saldrán bien.**_

 _Desafortunadamente no es así como funcionan las cosas, toda historia debe tener una introducción, un desarrollo y una conclusión._

 _Y usted jovencita debe seguirlo al pie de la letra si quiere seguir narrando._

 _ **Pero...**_

 _Sin peros jovencita._

 ** _¡Ahhhhhhh!, esta bien. Esto es un verdadero fastidio._**

 _Basta de quejas._

 _ **Ya empiezo, relájense. Cough.**_

 ** _Ahora comencemos esta historia desde el principio._**

* * *

 _ **Otra hermosa mañana empezaba en Ever After High, en la cual Apple y Raven se encontraban andando por los pasillos platicando. Raven le estaba contado sobre la ultima cita que tuvo con Dexter y lo bien que se la pasaron, pero la joven princesa estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos lo cual fue notorio para su amiga.**_

"Hola, tierra llamando a Apple" **_con esto_ _la princesa volvió a prestarle atención._**

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Parecía que estabas en la Tierra de los Gigantes" **_dijo Raven._**

"Perdona Raven, puedes continuar con lo que me decías" _**le respondió**_ ** _Apple._**

"¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?"

"Creo que sería mejor si no te lo cuento" **_dijo la preocupada princesa._**

"Tu sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea y siempre te apoyare, no importa que pase"

"Esta bien" **_dijo cediendo ante el argumento_** "Pero vayamos a un lugar más privado, ¿ok?"

 ** _Entonces Raven asintió con su cabeza, con lo cual ambas se fueron a la Biblioteca que durante esas horas estaba mayormente desocupada, salvo por las Biblio-hermanastras pero ellas no les importa lo que digan. Siempre y cuando no digan nada y se mantengan calladas._**

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí y nadie nos escucha" **_dijo Raven en voz baja._**

"¿Y qué hay de ellas?" **_dijo Apple, con lo cuál se ganó unos 'SHHHH'_** _ **de las Biblio-hermanastras.**_

"Lo tengo cubierto" _**dijo Raven, que también fue SHHH-eada, pero entonces creo una pequeña burbuja morada mágica que las cubrió a ambas, con lo cual todo el ruido exterior se apago.**_ "Listo, ahora nadie puede oír lo que decimos aquí dentro. ¿Ya me puedes contar lo que te sucede?"

"Muy bien. Es que, no se, he estado pensando mucho en esto últimamente"

"¿En qué?" **_preguntó Raven._**

"Cuando caí en el hechizo de sueño de la Reina Malvada, Darling fue la que me despertó, no Daring, Darling, su hermana" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si, recuerdo que te dije que no fue Daring quien su beso te despertó, pero me quede igual de sorprendida que tu cuando Briar nos lo dijo"

"Exacto, pero ese no es el punto aquí. El que Daring no fuese mi príncipe prometido ya lo superé y estoy feliz de que se encuentre contento con Rosabella, pero lo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza es que cuando Darling me beso funcionó"

"Técnicamente hablando, su intención era darte un RCP, el que la magia lo viera como un beso de amor verdadero es otra cosa" **_dijo Raven._**

"Sea como sea, funciono y no se que hacer. Necesito una respuesta clara a lo que pasó"

"Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con los Hermanos Grimm, ellos saben mucho más sobre este tipo de situaciones" _**le recomendó Raven.**_

"Esa es una buena idea, muchas gracias. Voy a ir ahora mismo. Ahm, ¿cómo sales de esta cosa?" _**dijo Apple, con lo cuál quiso salir de la burbuja anti-sonido, que al tocarla reventó provocando mucho ruido que no pudo ser ignorado por la Biblio-hermanastras.**_

"¡SHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 ** _Apple White se encontraba actualmente sentada en la oficina del Director Grimm esperando a Giles. Ella le dijo a Milton que tenía un problema y los necesitaba a ambos para resolverlo, por lo cual llamó a su hermano para que viniera._**

 _ **Finalmente Giles Grimm arribó al lugar, esperando a escuchar lo que la joven princesa tenpia que decir.**_

"Es bueno tener aquí hermano, ahora señorita White, ¿para qué nos necesita a ambos?" **_dijo Milton._**

"Es en relación a lo que me sucedió durante todo esto de la Reina Malvada y los dragones" **_dijo Apple._**

"¿De qué parte habla exactamente?" _**preguntó Giles.**_

"Ustedes ya saben lo que me pasó en medio del bosque, la manzana envenenada y todo eso. Bueno, lo que yo me pregunto es en relación a como y quien me despertó, porque yo no entiendo nada de esto" **_dijo la princesa claramente estresada por este asunto._**

 ** _Los Hermanos Grimm se miraron preocupados, esta era una plática que esperaban que llegara a suceder en cualquier instante y es ahora. Entonces Milton comenzó a hablar._**

"Señorita White, primero que nada debe de entender que la definición del término 'amor verdadero' llega a ser un poco vaga"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"El amor llega a provenir de distintas fuentes, ya sea desde el amor de los padres hacia un hijo, la hermandad que existe entre hermanos y hermanas, o incluso el fuerte lazo que une las amistades, cada una llegan a crear sentimientos distintos entre sí pero con la misma intención de mantener cerca y a salvo a quienes nos importan" **_dijo Giles._**

"Si, pero se supone que solo un beso de amor en los labios rompe una maldición como esa, ¿verdad?" _**dijo la princesa.**_

"Se han registrado un par de acontecimientos donde personas por accidente llegan a caer en una maldición de sueño como la tuya, pero que un beso en la frente o incluso un abrazo de un ser querido llegan a revertir, por lo cual no llega a ser estrictamente necesario un beso en los labios" **_dijo Milton._**

"Así que lo de Darling solo es que ella me quiso salvar con su RCP y nuestra amistad fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el hechizo. Eso suena razonable para mí, les agradezco mucho por su tiempo y por haberme ayudado" **_Apple estaba a punto de irse, hasta que fue detenido por Giles._**

"Espera Apple, aún no hemos terminado"

"¿De qué habla? Ya dijeron que nuestra amistad fue lo que me despertó, así que estoy contenta con eso" **_respondió la joven rubia._**

"Exacto, aunque existe la posibilidad de que solo por su amistad el hechizo se haya roto, nosotros lo vemos muy poco probable" **_dijo Milton._**

"¿De qué habla?"

"Los acontecimientos de los que hablamos fueron entre padres e hijos o hermanos y hermanas, pero no ha existido ninguno en relación con besos y amistad, al menos no con hechizos de sueño" **_dijo Giles._**

"Eso, y por el reciente historial de la señorita Charming, nosotros estamos más inclinados a creer que su destino llega a ser no el de una damisela en apuros, sino el de un caballero que rescata a princesas" **_explicó Milton._**

"¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! El que ella tome el rol de un príncipe azul no la convierte instantáneamente en parte de mi destino" **_dijo la princesa nerviosa, no tenía nada de control en la situación._**

"Tenemos una teoría conforme a eso, se supone que los Charming llegan a tener un destino designado desde su nacimiento y no cambiará, pero como fue claro con la situación de Daring Charming, cuya actitud egocéntrica lo volvió una bestia durante la tormenta de nieve, es posible que dependiendo de como se desarrollen sus personalidades su destino se adapte a ellos" **_dijo Giles._**

"La señorita Charming ya ha demostrado una actitud ejemplar como caballero, y usted, cuyo caballero no cumplía con los requisitos de personalidad que se ligaban a su destino, simplemente ella ocupó sin saberlo ese lugar para compensarlo" **_explicó Milton._**

"Si es así, ¿entonces qué hago?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Toda esta situación acabaría en la decisión de siempre, ¿seguirá su destino o buscaría su propio final feliz?"

"Lo primero sería es aclarar mi mente porque esto es demasiado para procesar" **_dijo muy estresada._**

"Muy bien, espero que lo piense bien porque solo tiene hasta la graduación para decidir y eso la seguirá por el resto de su vida" **_dijo Milton, con lo cual Apple decidió que ya era tiempo de abandonar la oficina, llevando consigo más dudas de con las que entro a resolver._**

* * *

 _ **Más tarde nos encontramos en la Arena del Juego de Dragones, en donde las jóvenes princesas estaban practicando junto a sus compañeras voladoras. Entre ellas se encuentra Apple White sobre su dragón Braebyrn, que esperaba que algo de práctica la distrajera al menos por un momento de su predicamento actual, pero desafortunadamente la causa de este se encontraba de igual manera en este lugar en la forma de Darling Charming montando a Herowing. Ella claramente estaba disfrutando de la práctica y era realmente habilidosa.**_

 _ **Apple se sentía algo patética al ver que se estaba preocupando demasiado por ese asunto cuando ella parecía un cien por ciento concentrada en el juego, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tenía razón para estarlo, ya que con un solo beso se supone que debería pasar el resto de su vida con esa chica y esa idea en ningún momento hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Entonces algo hizo click en su mente, ¿qué es lo que piensa Darling?**_

 _ **No conocía lo que pensaba Darling sobre toda esta situación, lo que significaba que existía la posibilidad de que a ella tampoco le fuera de su gusto la idea que debieran estar juntas. Eso resolvería sus problemas, solo deben hablar sobre eso, se reirían y lo superarían sin mayores malentendidos.**_

 _ **Cuando todas fueron de vuelta a tierra, Apple fue a donde se encontraba Darling y llamó su atención.**_

"Hola Apple, ¿cómo andas?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Estoy bien, hey ¿crees que tengas tiempo para que hablemos?" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" **_dijo intrigada._**

 ** _En ese momento Apple se dio cuenta de que no pueden hablar de esto en público, llega a ser un poco muy personal, por lo cual se le ideo un lugar donde podrían hablar._**

"Ahora dudo que sea el mejor momento, pero sería maginífico que nos viéramos en las cascadas ocultas en medio del Bosque Encantado dentro de un par de horas, ¿tú sabes donde se encuentran, verdad?" **_dijo la joven rubia._**

"Si, tengo una idea"

"Muy bien, nos vemos allí por es muy importante"

"Estaré ahí, no te preocupes"

"Hechizante, te veo luego"

 ** _Con esto Apple se alejo, con la esperanza de que antes del anochecer todo se resolviera._**

* * *

 _ **Antes de ir a su encuentro con Darling, Apple decidió que era mejor el hablar con su mejor amiga por siempre Briar Beauty, explicándole todo lo que los Grimm le dijeron.**_

"¿Así que vas a hablar con Darling para decirle que no quieres seguir tu destino que te ligaría con ella y esperar que este de acuerdo contigo?" **_dijo Briar._**

"Yo usaría otras palabras pero si, de forma resumida ese es mi plan, ¿no crees que es genial?" **_dijo Apple._**

"Supongo, pero has pensado que pasaría si no es así"

"¿De qué hablas?" **_preguntó confundida la princesa._**

"Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si ella quiere estar contigo? Digo, como una posibilidad" **_expresó la joven castaña._**

"Es imposible, ¿has visto cuantos chicos le han propuesto una cita? Incluso Chase lo ha intentado"

"Si, pero ella siempre los rechaza, y según lo que me dijiste sobre las justas también rechazó a Chase"

"Es posible, pero eso no significa nada. Pueden que simplemente no sean su tipo" **_dijo Apple._**

"Tal vez, pero sea como sea es mejor que estés abierta a esa posibilidad, porque si no podrías destrozar su corazón cuando hablen"

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. Seré clara como una zapatilla de cristal y todo se resolverá, ya lo verás" **_dijo muy segura de si misma la princesa, pero con una duda interior de que pasaría si Darling tuviera una opinión diferente. Pase lo que pase, debe encontrar una solución a todo esto hoy._**

* * *

 _ **Apple White se encontraba junto a su dragón esperando a Darling en el lugar acordado, esperando que no oscureciera. Aunque no sería ningún problema por a) se encuentran en el Bosque Encantado y b) tenía una dragón, no estaba cómoda con la idea de irse de noche volando.**_

 _ **Finalmente Darling vino con su caballo blanco, una vez desmontándose de este se acerco a Apple. Ambas se miraron con incertidumbre esperando a lo que iba a pasar...**_

 __ _Que será contado en otro momento._

 ** _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡No podemos dejar la historia así, esta en la mejor parte!_**

 _Perdona hija, pero esto es para crear suspenso hasta el próximo capítulo._

 ** _Esto es tan injusto._**

 _Así son los cliffhangers, molestos pero útiles._

 _Te vas a tener que acostumbrar._

 ** _Esto es terrible, como sea. Nos leemos la próxima._**

 ** _Estúpidos_** ** _cliffhangers._**


End file.
